elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ongard
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Ongard ist im Mai 2018 umgezogen vom Zoo Melbourne in die USA zum Miami Zoo nach Florida. Er wurde am 10.09.2010 als viertes australisches Elefantenbaby im Zoo Melbourne geboren, er ist das dritte Elefantenkind, das mittels künstlicher Befruchtung (mit dem Sperma des Melbourner Bullen Bong Su†) gezeugt wurde. Ongard ist das erste Bullkalb in Melbourne und das dritte in Australien nach den kleinen Bullen Luk Chai und Pathi Harn im Taronga Zoo Sydney. In Melbourne lebte seine ältere Halbschwester Mali mit ihm auf der Elefantenanlage. Die vierte Geburt eines Elefantenkalb innerhalb von etwa vierzehn Monaten geht auf das koordinierte Zuchtprogramm der australischen Zoos in Sydney und Melbourne zurück, für das sieben Kühe und ein Bulle aus Thailand eingeführt wurden, von denen drei Kühe (Kulab, Num-Oi, Dokkoon) in Ongard'''s Geburtszoo, die anderen Elefanten nach Sydney gingen. Zudem ist die Zahl der Geburten dem Einsatz künstlicher Befruchtung geschuldet. '''Ongard wurde um 10 Uhr morgens nach einer schwierigen und gefährlichen Geburt von der Elefantenkuh Kulab geboren. Seine Beine hatten im Geburtskanal festgesteckt, und dank der Bewegung von Kulab konnte die Geburt dann doch noch glücklich beendet werden. Schwierig war die Geburt auch wegen Ongard'''s Geburtsgewicht von 142 kg, was weit über dem Durchschnitt liegt. Der kleine Bulle erholte sich jedoch wie seine Mutter schnell von den Geburtsanstrengungen und konnte bald nach der Geburt gehen. Die Kuh Num-Oi, Kulabs engste Gefährtin, war bei der Geburt dabei und unterstützte sie. Kulab wie auch Num-Oi kümmern sich gut um den Nachwuchs. Aus fünf Vorschlägen der Elefantenpfleger mit Thainamen (im Blick auf die thailändische Herkunft seiner Mutter) wurde zur Namenswahl für den kleinen Bullen gerufen, und die Mehrheit der Teilnehmer wählte den Namen '''Ongard für den kleinen Bullen, was "tapfer", "kühn", "kraftvoll" bedeutet. Seine Halbschwester Mali war ein wenig eifersüchtig auf ihn, und beide rangelten miteinander auf der Anlage. Ongard lebt mit Halbschwester Mali, seiner Mutter Kulab, den Kühen Mek Kapah, Num-Oi und Dokkoon, der Mutter von Mali, sowie dem Bullen Bong Su†, seinem Vater, im Zoo Melbourne. Einen Halbbruder hat er mit Pathi Harn im Taronga Zoo Sydney, da auch dort auf künstlichem Wege eine der Elefantenkühe befruchtet wurde. Das erste Elefantenbaby Australiens, Luk Chai, ist hingegen ein "natürlicher" Sohn des Bullen Gung in Sydney. Beim ersten Geburtstag wog Ongard 630 kg und holt damit bald seine Halbschwester Mali ein, die nur 100 kg mehr auf die Waage brachte. Mit ihr verbringt er viel Zeit im Schlammbad. Da er von den Pflegern auch trainiert wird, gilt er dort als sehr gelehrig und Schnelllerner. Stoßzähne sind noch nicht zu sehen. Zum Geburtstag gab es einen Bananenkuchen und einen Hüpfball. thumb|300px|right|It's a boy! Im Mai 2018 startete das Transportflugzeug mit Ongard an Bord nach Miami in Florida USA. Im Miami Zoo wird das Durchschnittsalter der Elefanten merklich gesenkt durch den 8-jährigen jungen Bullen. Neben den asiatischen Pärchen Dahlip, 52 Jahre alt, und Nelly (Miami), 49 Jahre, befinden sich im Zoo auch noch drei weibliche afrikanische Elefanten Cita 52-jährig, sowie Maybel und Peggy mit 42 Jahren . Weblinks *Fotos des Bullen. *FIRST-EVER MALE CALF BIRTH, Mitteilung zur Geburt auf www.zoo.org.au. *CALF SPENDS RESTFUL FIRST NIGHT, Mitteilung zur ersten Nacht auf www.zoo.org.au. *FIVE NAME OPTIONS FOR KULAB’S CALF, die Namensvorschläge für Ongard auf www.zoo.org.au. *Baby elephant arrives at Melbourne Zoo, Artikel auf au.news.yahoo.com. *Melbourne zoo of Australia trumpets elephant's birth, Artikel auf news.xinhuanet.com. *Melbourne Zoo baby elephant on guard against big sister, Artikel zur Namenswahl auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *Party a ball for Ongard the elephant, Artikel zu Ongards erstem Geburtstag auf www.heraldsun.com.au. Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Zoo Melbourne